Six Hours: Can't Fool Me
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Alternate ending to the dinner date scene in Ch. 23, Six Hours. *SPOILER ALERT* Please, unless you have actually read the book(s), don't read this fanfic.
1. Can't Fool ME

**Six Hours**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is another little one-shot I thought of. I love the _Tiger's Curse Series_ and after I read the first book I wanted to write how I think Kelsey could've handled the scene in chapter twenty-three a little better, so she's a little OOC. You might even see a little reference to a simiar scene from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. No offence to Kells but it was pretty obvious she was being set up on a date. I've actually had this story plotted out for a while, but I'm only now getting around to writing it. Hope everyone likes it, so please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, title, and everything _Tiger's Curse_ belongs to the author, Colleen Houck. I own nothing except the plotline for this story. I am borrowing scenes from the actual book, so please don't flame me for plagiarizing cause I'm not; I cited the information from the book so I'm not claiming it as my own.

**XXX**

(Kelsey's POV)

**[AN:** This scene takes place with Kelsey in her hotel room after the maid hands her the dress and shoes from Mr. Kadam.**]**

"I took it, thanked her, and unzipped the garment bag to find a gorgeous dress inside. The fitted black velvet bodice had a sweetheart neckline, and the capped sleeves and skirt were made of a pearlescent plum dupioni silk. The dress's snug fit made me look curvier than I really was. It tapered down my hips and settled over the full plum, knee-length skirt. A belt, made of the same soft material as the skirt, was knotted on one side and pinned with a sparkling broach to emphasize my waist.

The dress was beautifully made, fully lined, and probably expensive. When I moved in the light, the material shimmered, reflecting several different shades of purple. I'd never worn something so lovely, except for the beautiful blue Indian dress I had back at the house. I opened the box and found a pair of strappy black heels with diamond buckles and a matching lily clip for my hair. A dress like this required makeup, so I headed to the bathroom and finished getting ready. I clipped the lily into my hair just over my left ear and finger-combed through my wavy hair. Then I slipped on my shoes and waited for Mr. Kadam" (Houck 358).

As I looked more closely at the dress, I couldn't help but feel a certain nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Something was off. This dress was far too nice for a simple dinner with Mr. Kadam. At first I put it off, thinking maybe there was a dress code for the restaurant we would be going to. But as I looked closer I once again noticed just how well the dress fit me and accented my plain figure very well. It was almost as if I were going on… a date? It was then that I realized what the problem was: I was wearing a date, date dress. That sneaking, arrogant prince! How dare he do this? And what was worse, Ren had somehow convinced Mr. Kadam to set me up to go out on a date with him when he _knew_ I was still mad at him.

"Difficult? Oh no, this doesn't even come close to difficult, Mr. Kadam. Well if he thinks I'm going to play his little game, then my tiger has a lot to learn about women from the twenty-first century."

Quickly I undressed and put on my pajamas. I rushed to the bathroom, removed the makeup, and took the clip out before braiding my hair. Then I replaced the dress in the bag and put the shoes back in their box. Then, taking a piece of paper from the hotel stationary, I scribbled a note and attached it to the bag with the clip. I placed the items outside my door before shutting it and locking it up for the night.

"Nice try Ren but this girl just outsmarted the cat," I muttered as I went to go lock every window in my room.

**XXX**

(Narrator's POV)

When Mr. Kadam arrived at Kelsey's door he was surprised to see the dress and shoebox lying in the hallway. He could've sworn he'd asked the maid to make sure that Miss Kelsey had received them. It was then Mr. Kadam noticed that there was a note attached to the dress bag. He removed the note and began to read it. _Oh dear_, he thought, _this will be a problem_.

Mr. Kadam tried knocking on the door. When Kelsey didn't answer he tried a second time. After trying for a third time and calling her name between knocks, with still no answer from Kelsey, Mr. Kadam sighed and retrieved the dress and shoes. He placed them in his own room and then proceeded to the hotel restaurant.

He walked into the candlelit restaurant where a hostess guided him into a section with floor-to-ceiling windows. There was only one occupant sitting at one of the tables, and he was just the person Mr. Kadam wanted to see. "He was dressed in an elegant black suit and he'd had his hair cut. Glossy black hair was swept back away from his face in tousled layers that tapered to a slight curl at the nape of his neck. The white shirt he wore was unbuttoned at the collar. It set off his golden-bronze skin and his brilliant white smile" (359). His smiled faded when he noticed Mr. Kadam was alone.

"Where is Kelsey?" Ren asked.

"I'm afraid, sir, that Miss Kelsey won't be coming," Mr. Kadam explained, "Apparently she uncovered our little ploy." He handed Ren the note.

The prince took the slip of paper and read:

_Nice try._

Ren reread the note and then released a flustered sigh. This was not how he wanted the evening to go. He had hoped Kelsey would show and they could have a nice civil conversation while he wooed her. He even planned on forcing her to sit in his lap if she refused to behave like a normal date. Alas, she had discovered his little ruse and refused to come. Well he, Dhiren, Prince and High Protector of the Mujulaain Empire, was not one to easily give up, especially since becoming a tiger. He began to stand up.

"And where do you think you are going?" Mr. Kadam asked.

"I am not going to let Kelsey slip away," Ren replied, "I will insist she come down to dinner and talk to me."

"That won't do you much good young prince. I'm afraid the young lady wishes to be left alone. She would not even talk to me, let alone open her door when I knocked. Besides, that is not the proper way to win a girl's affection."

Ren stopped. "She belongs with me. I have to make her see that." And then he walked away without listening to another word. Mr. Kadam sighed and shook his head. _I'm starting to see why Kelsey is so infuriated_, he thought.

Meanwhile Ren had reached the elevator and pushed the button for Kelsey's floor (he had also conveniently ordered a room for himself on the same floor). He followed the scent of peaches and cream to her door and lightly knocked on it.

No answer.

He knocked again. Silence.

Finally he backed away from the door a step and called out to her. "Kelsey, come out here."

"Go away!" she called from the other side.

"We need to talk my _prema_," a slight irritated edge to his voice.

"You know, the dinner date was a pretty smooth idea, but how would you explain suddenly becoming a tiger in the middle of the appetizers? Not exactly your smartest plan." The sarcasm was not lost in her tone.

A smug grin played over his lips as he replied, "It seems that by retrieving one of Durga's gifts I have been partially released from the curse, _rajkumari_. I can now become a man for six full hours. Now open the door." He kept his voice very suave in hopes to lure her out.

From inside her room Kelsey sat motionless on the bed. _Oh great_, she thought bitterly, _now Mr. Wonderful can harass me even longer. Grr, why did he have to have limitless time in Kishkindha? He just got cockier about us, that jerk. Just thinks he can get whatever he wants. Why can't he take a hint?!"_

Kelsey just couldn't understand why Ren refused to see that she wanted nothing to do with him. Well, it wasn't entirely true. Part of her wanted to be swept up in his arms; that kiss back in the tunnel outside Hampi clearly stated what she felt toward him. But it just couldn't work. She was a plan ordinary girl, and Ren was an Adonis Indian Prince. He deserved someone beautiful to be his girlfriend. Things were so much simpler when he was just Ren the tiger, not Prince Dhiren. She groaned and walked to her door.

"You will open the door Kells, or I shall be forced to take drastic measures."

Kelsey threatened back, "You break down this door and I call security. You'll be thrown out on your tail and not even Mr. Kadam will be able to get you back in."

"Then I shall wait outside your window, just as Romeo waited for his Juliet."

"Pretty hard to do with all the windows locked and the curtains drawn, not to mention I found a nice pair of earplugs in the bathroom." She hoped he bought her bluff about the earplugs. "So just **GO AWAY!**"

Ren tensed as his frustration increased. He ignored the feel of his nails biting his palms. She was being so difficult. Why couldn't she see that he loved her and wanted to be with her? He just couldn't understand why she wanted to keep pushing him away.

"Just go away Ren!" she screamed once more but her voice also held a pleading tone. He could not refuse her when she pleaded like this, though he was not happy about it.

"As you wish, _prema_," he muttered and walked away. However, Kelsey never saw the smirk on his lips, and the predator behind his eyes. The hunt had only just begun.

**The End**

**AN:** Hope you like it and please R&R.


	2. Clash of the Lovers

**Endings**

**Author's Note:** Since the first story was funny, I decided to finish writing parodies for the first book. I want to say a special thank you to Firefly264 for inspiring me. Apparently it didn't take me that long to continue these parodies like I thought it would. So here are some more amusing battles between Kelsey and Ren. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** The _Tiger's Curse saga_ is the soul property of Colleen Houck. I own nothing put the parody idea for this story. The chapter 'Endings' has been paraphrased slightly, so many lines will be straight from the chapter and/or slightly altered to fit my parody's plot line, especially Ren's lines.

**XXX**

(Kelsey's POV)

I awoke the next morning feeling confident in myself. I had stuck to my guns and Phase One of my plan seemed to work like a charm. If I kept this up, Ren would soon realize what I knew all along and give up his pursuit. I quickly dressed and packed my things and waited for Mr. Kadam. It seemed like I waited for a long time when I heard a knock on my door. I checked the peephole and was relieved to see Mr. Kadam standing there alone. I unlocked the door and wished him good morning.

"Are you ready, Miss Kelsey? I'm sorry that we're getting such a late start."

"It's ok. Mr. Wonderful was probably taking his sweet time, right?"

"No, it was actually my fault this morning. I was busy with... paperwork."

"Oh. Well, that's alright. Don't worry about it. What kind of paperwork?"

He smiled. "Nothing important."

_Hmm. Very suspicious._ But I decided to let it go. Mr. Kadam and I walked to the elevator door. I was feeling pretty good until I heard another door close. I looked over my shoulder to see Ren walking towards us dressed like a runway model, and a smug look on his face. I avoided eye contact as much as possible. He wasn't going to get me with his looks. I tightened my resolve.

"Figures. The guy is a tiger for three hundred and fifty years and emerges from his curse with expensive taste and keen fashion sense too. Incredible!"

Mr. Kadam asked, "What was that, Miss Kelsey?"

"Nothing."

Ren raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He probably heard me. Stupid tiger hearing.

When the elevated doors opened I made a dash for the buttons so Mr. Kadam would be between the two of us. He seemed surprised at first, but then told me what button to hit. Ren on the other hand was not so thrilled. My guess, he was hoping Mr. Kadam wouldn't take the hint so he could stand next to me. Thankfully I'd beat him and now not only did Mr. Kadam act as a barrier, but also blocked Ren's view of me. I didn't need his eyes ogling me. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened I got out first, but Ren tried to stop me.

"Let go Ren," I hissed.

"Just wanted to lighten your load, _prema_," he said as he tried to take my backpack off my shoulder. I shrugged him off and made my way to the car, calling back, "I can carry my own weight."

I smiled as I heard him growl in protest behind me. Once we got in the car Mr. Kadam talked the entire way back to the house. I had tried several things to keep my mind off Ren, but I eventually gave up and decided to take a nap.

When we arrived back at Ren's home I went straight to my room. I was still tired so I changed and brushed my teeth. Next, I placed Fanindra on a pillow on top of the nightstand, and put the _gada_ and the Golden Fruit in the dresser drawer. As I crawled into bed I felt hungry, but not enough to go down to the kitchen for a snack. Suddenly I noticed that a plate of crackers and cheese with apple slices was on the nightstand next to Fanindra.

_Huh. Mr. Kadam must have snuck the plate in when I was in the bathroom._ I had my snack then went to bed.

**XXX**

**[AN:** Fast-forwarding through breakfast. I looked over that scene and I found it fine as-is. So now we go to Kelsey's "break-up" speech. There will be many lines from the book (most paraphrased). There were just too many good points Colleen had and I wanted to incorporate them, especially when Ren tells Kelsey how he sees thing.**]**

(Kelsey's POV)

Before I could ponder over where my mysterious drink had come from Ren appeared. He sat down next to me and proceeded to lay his arm over my shoulder, and rock us back and forth on the loveseat.

"Remove it. Remove it now." He refused to comply and, instead, laced his fingers with my own before bringing them to his lips to kiss each individual finger. I frowned and snatched my hand away, then pushed his arm of my shoulders. This might be nice to do if we could continue being friends after this, but for now, I needed my mind to solely focus on telling Ren just what was on my mind. Ren just smiled and returned his arm to its former position, ignoring the irked look on my face.

"What did you want to talk about tonight, Kelsey?"

I braced myself. "Ren, I would kind of prefer it if you would sit across from me so I can see you. You're a little less distracting from over there."

He laughed at me. "Ok, Kells. Whatever you say."

He slid a chair across from me and then sat down. Leaning over, he picked up my foot and brought it to his lap.

I twitched my leg. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. You seem tense." He began massaging my foot.

"Stop that." I yanked my foot from him and curled it underneath me along with the other one. "The whole point of you sitting over there is so you **don't** distract me. I said 'We need to talk,' remember?"

"Alright. Go ahead."

This was it. I was finally going to tell him the truth. No excuses. No lame lines like "It's not you, it's me." I wanted to tell Ren only the truth and hoped that, somehow, just maybe, we could still be friends. I took a deep breath.

"Ren, I'll be honest. I like you, a lot. I've been trying to push you away because it was the only way I could think of to make you stop trying to pursue me. I'm sorry I used that as my defense mechanism, but I had to make you see the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"That you don't know how the world works. Someone like you deserves the better things in life. Look at you. You're the type of person who has the world handed to them on a sliver platter; you can have anything you want, and should be with someone who complements you, like a supermodel or something. Meanwhile, I'm a scrawny little nobody who doesn't deserve a prince like you. I don't even see why you take interest in me. I think being a tiger for the last three hundred years has altered your perception so you don't see that."

I flinched as I saw the anger build up in his eyes. "So what you're saying is I should be some shallow, _libertine_ prince who values vanity, greed, and power above what truly matters. _And_ I should date superficial woman who care more for the connections I can grant them than they do about me. To sum it all up, you see it that I'm not wise enough, or up-to-date enough, to know _who_ or _what_ I want in life! Is this what you really believe?"

I flinched and barley squeaked out, "Yes." Ren leaned forward. "Well, you're wrong, Kelsey. Wrong about yourself and wrong about me!"

He was livid. I shifted uncomfortably while he went on.

"I know what I want. I'm not operating under any delusions. I've studied people from a cage for centuries, and that's given me ample time to figure out my priorities. From the first moment I saw you, the first time I heard your voice, I knew you were different. You were special. The first time you reached your hand into my cage and touched me, you made me feel alive in a way I've never felt before" (Houck 381).

**[AN:** Had, had, HAD to put that in. WAY to good to not include.**]**

I saw an opening. "Well did you ever consider _that's_ why you feel like this? What if all these emotions you have are just part of the curse? It's a classic: the victim falling for the one chosen to release him from his curse. News flash! This isn't _Beauty and the Beast_; it's the _real world_. And you need to wake up."

"I highly doubt it. I've never felt this way about anyone, even before the curse" (381).

Criminy! He had a come back for everything I could throw at him. He even rebutted my _Beauty and the Beast_ with an alerted line from the Disney version. I was running out of ideas and losing this debate. If there was anyway to get through to him, it was to use the trump card I'd been saving.

"I'm leaving."

"You're _what_?"

Got him. "I'm going back to Oregon. Mr. Kadam thinks its best now that we know Lokesh is out there, and plotting to kill all of us. Besides, you and I need to be apart for a while. It's just to complicated around here for me to stay any longer."

"If you're leaving, then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not! Just get it through your head, Ren. I _want_ to be away from you. You may not believe it but I know how this will turn out. As soon as you realize what I've seen from the very beginning, you'll break my heart and leave me for someone better, someone who's beautiful. I don't want you to feel like you need to pity-date me. And if you don't want to be friends I'll accept that. Just know that I do care about you, Kishan, Mr. Kadam, and Nilima too much to abandon this journey. If you need me to finish helping you find Durga's last three gifts, I'll do it. But I'd never abandon your cause. I'll always be there for you both. "

He spat out, "_Pity_-date! _You_? Kelsey, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Very, _very_ serious." I felt my anger subside. My job was done. I had told Ren what I needed to say. Once I was gone we could both clear our heads. Seeing that our conversation was done I decided to head back to my room. "I'll ask Mr. Kadam to make arrangements to send me back in the next few days."

He didn't answer. He just continued to fume in his seat as I walked toward my bedroom. Before I closed the sliding door, I asked, "Can I make one last request."

He sat there tight-lipped, his arms folded over his chest, with a tense, angry face.

I sighed. _Even infuriated he was beautiful_. As I looked over him once more, it pained me all the more for what I had to do. "I think it would be easier for the both of us if I didn't see you, I mean as a man. It's your house, so I'll just stay in my room. If you see Mr. Kadam, please tell him I'd like to speak with him."

He didn't respond.

"Well, good-bye Ren. Be well."

**XXX**

**[AN:** Fast-forwarding to the nightclub scene. Once again I found the following content was fine as-is. Now we have some fun with dancing, and Kishan makes an appearance.**]**

(Kelsey's POV)

So far the nightclub wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. I wasn't miserable and surprisingly, I was having fun. Kishan was hilarious as he kept asking Mr. Kadam about the modern world. Then I had a lovely dance with Mr. Kadam, but before I could catch my breath, Kishan grabbed me for the next dance to a song with a faster tempo. Even though I was tired from my dance with Mr. Kadam, watching Kishan try to dance to this modern music was to funny to pass up.

It finally stopped only for the song to change to a slow, couple's dance. I tried to get back to my seat when Kishan grabbed my hand and said, "Wait a minute, Kelsey. I want to try this."

"Oh Kishan I, I really don't feel like it."

"Come on Kells, just humor me." He placed my arms around his neck while he encircled my waist with his. He kept his eyes on the other couples for a few more seconds and then looked at me with a rakish smile. We began to sway to the music.

"I can defiantly see the benefit of this kind of dancing." He pulled me a bit closer and mumbled, "Yes. This is very nice."

I sighed. Even though I knew what Kishan was really thinking, it was nice to dance like this. Suddenly I was startled by Kishan's growing growls. I looked up to see what was wrong.

A quiet but indomitable voice behind me said, "I believe this is _my_ dance."

_Ren_.

Kishan narrowed his eyes and said, "I believe its lady's choice."

I could feel like a fight would break out soon, and not wanting to cause a scene, I let go of Kishan's neck and stood between the feuding brothers. "Boys cool it. If you're gonna act like this then no one gets to dance." I regretted my next words but we didn't need a fight to break out. "Now Kishan, just let Ren cut in for a few minutes, and then you can have the next dance."

Kishan reluctantly complied and left the dance floor. Ren stepped in front of me, took my hands gently in his, and placed them around his neck, bringing my face up achingly close to his. Then he slid his hands slowly and deliberately down my bare arms and down my sides, until they encircled my waist.

"Whoa there tiger," I snapped when he started tracing circles on my exposed lower back with his fingers. "Keep your hands in line or I'm cutting this dance short."

"As you wish, _iadala_." He squeezed my waist and drew my body up tightly against him. I glared at him until he began to move us across the dance floor. He was very graceful and guided me expertly through the slow dance. Although I had to keep brushing him off when his hands started roaming my arms and waist. But I was having a hard time ignoring him as he pressed his forehead to mine and nuzzled my ear. _Fight it Kells, fight it._

When the song ended I stepped out of his embrace quickly, and headed back toward Mr. Kadam and Kishan. But Ren had other plans. He took a hold of my hand and led me outside to a wooded area with stone benches. It would be a moment I'd never forget.

**XXX**

(Ren's POV)

_I'm sorry, Ren, but I won't do that to you. I can't. Because… I love you too._

I could still see the tears in her eyes, hear the pain in her voice… feel her lips as she kissed me. _Why?_ Why were the Fates conspiring against me? First I lose Yesubai to my own brother, and now the woman I love more than life itself runs away from me? This infernal curse was taking more from me now than ever before. I realized I had to go after her. She is the woman I love. I will _not_ lose her.

I ran back inside the nightclub only to find that Kelsey, Kishan, and Mr. Kadam were gone. _They must have gone back to the house_. I ran outside and, making sure no one was around, I quickly shifted into a tiger and ran for home. All that time my thoughts were focused on Kelsey. I couldn't let her leave like this. If this was to be our last good bye (and I was going to make certain it wasn't), I did not want it to end like this. I never wanted to hurt my _priya_, especially not like this. I needed her like the very air I breathed.

Finally I reached the house. The car was in the driveway. _They must already be inside. Kelsey would have gone to her room in her state_. I stalked around the back of the house until I reached Kelsey's balcony. I was about to shift and climb up to her room when something knocked me to the ground. Before I could get my bearings that same force shoved me into the surrounding jungle.

When it finally stopped I acted and leapt to my feet. I was ready to attack until I found myself staring down a black tiger with golden eyes.

_Kishan?! What do you think you're doing?_

_What did you do to her?!_ my brother growled, _Kelsey was perfectly happy until you showed up. Then you steal her away, and just when I decide to go looking for you two, she comes running back to us crying her eyes out. So tell me, Dhiren, WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

I roared back at him. How dare he think I intentionally hurt the woman I love. I would never do anything to cause my _prema_ harm. I snarled my teeth and shot him a warning glare.

_You think I hurt her? I told her I love her. That I cannot live without her. But she believes she and I aren't meant for one another. I begged her to not to go, but to stay with me. Kishan, Kelsey honestly believes that for her to remain it would keep me from experiencing this new, modern world. She told me that she must leave for me to not only realize I can survive without her, but to also set me free of her to pursue woman "worthy" of me. I must make her see she is wrong._

_It's too late Dhiren!_ Kishan roared and pounced so close our noses were an inch apart. _Kelsey is leaving first thing in the morning. Mr. Kadam already purchased her tickets. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's sided with Kelsey. She's leaving whether or not you or I like it. Face it Ren, it's OVER!_

_**NO!**_

Kishan readied himself for an attack but I'd turned and ran into the jungle. Tears pricked at my eyes and every step further from her shattered my broken heart.

I ran through the jungle, running purely on adrenalin. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't care. All I wanted was for the pain to stop. Finally, even my tiger strength began to wear out. I stopped and let my body collapse to the ground.

The smell of water and a thunderous pounding drew my attention. I had run all the way to the waterfall, my place of solitude to escape the pressures of life. How fitting. And yet, it also brought more pain. Here is where I had first dared to kiss Kelsey, only to have my idiot brother be the one to steal her first kiss. Throughout our adventures allI'd done was try and prove my love for her. I thought that when we were in ..., and I could be a man for her, it would bring us closer. But Kelsey had pushed herself from me, refusing to accept my love for her as true.

Suddenly, I saw myself sitting with Kelsey at our campsite. She was reading Shakespeare to me while my head rested in her lap. She was trying to find a new poem when I suggested a poem of my country.

"_Sure, I'd love to hear some Indian poetry."_

_I opened my eyes and stared up at the trees overhead. Capturing her hand, I twined her fingers threw mine and rested our hands on my chest. __"This is an old poem of India. It's taken from an epic story that's been told for as long as I can remember. It's called the Sakuntala by Kalidasa._

_Thy heart, indeed, I know not:_

_but mine, oh! cruel, love_

_warms by day and by night;_

_and all my faculties are centered on thee._

_Thee, O slender maid,_

_love only warms;_

_but me he burns_

_as the day-star only stifles the fragrance of the night-flower,_

_but quenches the very orb of the moon._

_This heart of mine,_

_oh thou who art of all things dearest to it,_

_will have no object but thee._

"_Ren, that was very beautiful."_

Oh Kelsey, if only I'd had the courage to tell you how I felt then. Maybe you would still be with me. But I wanted to show you I could be the perfect gentleman. After all, Prince Alagan Dhiren Rajaram was raised to treat women with respect. So I used Kalidasa's words were I could not find my own. Every word of _Sakuntala_ fit perfectly toward my feelings. But now I had lost the only woman I would ever love with such a deep, burning passion. I felt such a darkness consume me as I looked toward the night sky, and a growl emitted from deep within my throat.

I climbed to the top of the waterfall and shifted into a man, and screamed toward the heavens.

"Why do the Fates torment me?! Have I offended the gods that they bring this woman into my life, only to snatch her from my grasp? Was it not enough my brother betrays me for my intended, and we both be cursed to walk the earth, immortal but feared in the form of tigers? Why? Why are you doing this to me?!"

The only answer I received was the silence of the night and roaring of the waterfall. I fell to my hands and knees, weeping bitter tears. When my time was up I shifted to a tiger, and curled into a ball. That night I wept silently, with unanswered prayers.

The sun rose and warmed my fur, but all I could feel was the numbing chill of my aching heart. I couldn't stop her. But I could at least say good-bye. Quickly I took off toward the house. I was weak from the night before, but I didn't care. I ran close to the road back to the house. Suddenly, the sound of Mr. Kadam's car caught my ear. I stopped just in time to see the car coming up the road. _Too late_.

As I watched from afar as the car carrying my beloved Kelsey drove down the road. I could no longer take it. I let loose a deafening, heartrending roar that shook the trees.

My _priya_ was leaving, and I couldn't stop her.

**The End**

**AN:** "Waterfall" flashback taken from _Tiger's Curse_, page 190. Hope everyone liked this second addition to my story. Please R&R, I'd like to hear your feedback.**  
**


	3. Kelsey Won't Say It

**Going Home**

**Author's Note:** Little alternative ending to the 'Going Home' chapter, where Kelsey has a little talk with herself. She's not crazy, just needs a pep talk from her common sense. Takes place after Kelsey's heartbreak scene at the end of _Tiger's Curse_ and the start of _Tiger's Quest_. This story will also be my first song-fic.

**Disclaimer:** The _Tiger's Curse saga_ is the soul property of Colleen Houck. The song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" belongs to Disney's Hercules. I own nothing put the parody idea for this story.

**XXX**

(Kelsey's POV)

"Spreading out my quilt over my legs, I leaned back in the reclined chair, stared at the ceiling of the airplane, and listened to a song called "One Last Cry." Keeping the volume soft and low, I placed Fanindra on my lap and stroked her gleaming coils. The snake's jeweled eyes softly illuminated the cabin of the plane, and the green glow comforted me as I let the music fill the empty place in my soul." (Houck 2)

Leaving was the right thing to do. Now Ren will realize we would never work out and could find someone beautiful, someone better than me. But darn it why does it have to hurt so much?! I felt tears begin to sting at the back of my eyes.

"No! I won't shed any more tears for him. I'm going back home and I'm going to forget all about Mr. Wonderful. I'm going to live in the normal world as a normal girl, and have a _normal_ life. I'll go to college, get a regular job and maybe, just maybe in a year or two, I'll start dating again. By then Mr. Kadam and Nilima will have helped Ren break the curse. As far as I'm concerned, he will forget I ever existed, just like I'll forget about him."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Wow, are you in denial. Ren is in love with you and you're putting the guy on some pedestal. News flash! He's a guy, not an Indian god. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and be honest for once.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

"Oh great, now I'm hearing voices. Well I'll just tune it out. I know I'm right." I was glad that Nilima had left me alone. The last thing I needed was for someone hear me talking to myself like a crazy person. I looked back down at Fanindra as she remained coiled in my lap. Her green eyes seemed to glow even brighter at me. If only she could talk. Then maybe I could have someone to talk to besides my annoying subconscious.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

If you're right, then why do you feel so miserable. Wake up Kells. You're in love. You want to be with Ren. You _told_ him you loved him. Why are you being so stubborn?

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Why can't I be with Ren? Because it's impossible. Look at me. I'm a Plain Jane; I have no physical beauty whatsoever and I end up having my first crush on a guy who isn't in my league, let alone my class. He's a prince and I'm the servant girl. It just wouldn't work."

Ok this was just getting ridiculous. Now I was arguing with myself? I must be a mess if I've reduced to debates with my own subconscious.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

"I never had a boyfriend before. But I've seen to many romance movies, and read to many novels, to know how love works. The plain girl never gets the handsome prince. Sure, he would love her for a little while, but when something better comes along, he drops the girl and never looks back. I knew Ren would break my heart the moment I trusted it enough to place it in his hands. Now that I'm gone, I won't have to risk him breaking it."

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Well you kinda already gave your heart to him. Why else would you feel so empty now that he's gone? And stop putting yourself down! Remember what Ren said the first time you tried to dump him? _Well, you're wrong, Kelsey. Wrong about yourself and wrong about me!_ Ren saw that you were lying to yourself then, and he'd scold you for lying to yourself now. You say you're not pretty and that Ren will never love you, when the truth is you're beautiful and Ren's love for you is as strong as your love for him.

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

"No! it's a lie! I'm not pretty. I've never been attractive in my entire life. And I don't love Ren anymore."

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Now you're really lying to yourself. Kelsey, please, for once in your life, stop seeing yourself as the frumpy girl who no guy would take a second glance at. You _are_ beautiful, girl. Try seeing yourself through Ren's eyes.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"See myself through Ren's eyes? Yeah right? Let's see: I'm a small, pale girl with dopey brown eyes, and brown hair. Oh yeah, Mike's got his shotgun aimed at the door while those love-sick boys try to break it down." My subconscious was becoming ridiculous.

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

You know that's not it. You have fair skin, and fawn eyes that sparkle when you smile. Your hair flows in golden-brown waves down your back, and when it's braided, it makes you look elegant, not like a librarian. This is how Ren sees you. And not just Ren. Mr. Kadam sees you as an intelligent girl; Nilima thinks you're pretty; Kishan… Well, we both know how Kishan feels. The point is they can all see it. Why can't you?

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

"Just STOP IT! ALRIGHT! I've had it!" I yelled. "I am so tired of hearing all this. What does it matter anyway? I left. Plain and simple. As far as I'm concerned, it's **over**." I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. I didn't want to hear this, _any_ of this. I just wanted a normal life, with no complications and no pain. I didn't want to worry about getting my heart broken or if I was beautiful. I didn't want to listen any more. Because part of me knew… knew what it all meant…

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

… it was all _true._

Yet, strangely enough, it did make me feel better. So I loved Ren, I could accept that. I think I can even start to except I might be good enough for him. I looked at the window and saw my reflection staring back at me. I could hear that same voice whispering, _Take of that mask you've hid behind for so long, and take a look at real you, just waiting to get out._ As I looked at the reflection, I saw a very pretty girl but, despite her beauty, she had such sadness in her eyes. Her eyes held so much pain and longing, and her cheeks were faintly stained with tears. I didn't recognize this girl at first. So I looked again. And this time, who she was. I saw… _me_.

_See? You are beautiful. You can't hide from pain Kelsey. Love isn't like the fairy tales where everyone lives Happily Ever After. Real love is putting your heart out there for someone else. Yes, it can be broken a few times, and there will be pain. But when you find that one person, that one special person, everything changes. They'll take your heart and make it whole, so that you feel like it was never broken in the first place._

_Now that doesn't mean you and your special person won't have complications. The world will do everything in its power to drive the two of you apart. You'll face trials and tribulations, and at times it will seem like its to much and you should give up. But the fact that you come out of each of those trials only strengthens that love._

Maybe I did make the right choice after all. We had only just met and our adventures had us caught up in the romance. But what if there was something more? If, somehow, Fate intended us to be together, then we'd find each other again, right? And if that day comes, then my heart will tell me and I'll know it's right.

But that didn't mean I'd let Ren win so easily. Oh no. He was going to have to work for it, and not use his endearing, and alluring, charms to win me over. First I need to get over our break-up (not that we were actually dating in the first place). I wanted to be the new and improved Kelsey next time I saw Ren. Good-bye to the scared, unsure girl who would melt at the slightest touch or whisper from Ren. It was time for the more assertive and confident Kelsey to shine.

For the first time since I'd left India, I felt a smile on my face.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

**The End**

**AN:** I hope I did ok. It was my first song-fic. I've read a few and I hope I wrote it just right. If the song doesn't work, then I hope at least you liked Kelsey's little self-doubt struggle. Well, it's 1:15 am so I is going to go to bed now. Goodnight all and please leave any comments, whether is to like the story, or maybe how I can improve for next time.


End file.
